Talk:Myths
Just because it isn't confirmed... You know, just because something isn't confirmed doesn't mean it's necessarily false. We don't need or want our plot and characterization spoon-fed to us, do we? Aren't we allowed to connect dots on our own? Requesting this be moved to a forum, or blog post. It's not a canon page, and holds no weight in the actual Death Note universe. -KidVegeta One Piece wikia has a similar page called the "Mythbusters" article. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mythbusters That particular "myth page" is very well organized and easy to navigate. I use that page as a paragon of what this page should look like. As such, I do not think that this page should be moved or deleted, but it does need a serious renovation. Mikami Teru 23:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) "Along with the Remaining lifespan Rem had, Rem took the life spans of L, Wateri, two others, and added them to Misa’s lifespan meaning Misa should have logically gained more than 7 years from them overall." ''Even if it's logical that she should have lived longer, she didn't; and it's entirely possible that the combined years from those four people equaled a very short amount. That sentence feels more like part of the Myth, rather than an actual fact. MarleneZ.Talk 02:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Mello and Matt live? I hear there is a myth that Mello and Matt did not actually die, and somehow they survived to live past the Kira case. Would anyone be able to explain this myth to me in more detail? - Kira4real 21:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) DEATH NOTE ALTERNATIVE ENDING i watched the video. but i want to see the manga version. where can i fand it? no matter its a myth ot not, i just wonder. 17:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) About the Tsugumi Ohba is Hiroshi Gamou rumour There seems to be some evidence in Bakuman that somewhat support this rumour. The artstyle of a character, Mashiro's uncle, is very similar to Gamou's own gag manga, Tottemo Luckyman. 15:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) On the one about Misas death: when Light set up the relinquishment of the notebook, he had Rem give him her notebook thus giving him ownership of Rem's note and Misa that of Ryuk's. when Rem sacrificed herself, Light got the additional lifespan as he knew would happen the whole time, so it is possible, and plausible that Misa died naturally and not by a note. Shinigami realm once habitable I'm fine with having this theory, but there is no evidence to support that when Shinigami die, they ALWAYS turn to dust. There are different levels of penalties, and 1-3 (I believe it's 1-3, at least) all result in death. Gelus's death was not a number one offense, since worse offenses are punished by torture and THEN death, so there are likely other ways for a Shinigami to be killed/put to death. StillAlive (talk) 01:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay please have a go at rewording it then - Kira4real (talk) 22:42, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Needed? Is this article really needed? Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to say yes. It has relevant and useful information. :StillAlive (talk) 17:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::okay. Munchvtec (talk) 14:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Theme and rumoured actors '''The rumored actors should be removed because the movie already came. Also the theme of this wiki is tiring for the human eye. I used to like the former one (black writing on white pages). I know it looks gothic and all but for the sake of the viewers' health, please change it from white writing on black pages. RomeoRomeo (talk) 19:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC)' Did Near burn the Death Note immediately after Light's death for definite? Someone edited the section I wrote with a myth about Near maybe killing Misa with the Death Note. Someone edited what I wrote with "Near burned the Death Notes immediately after Light's death". Is that officially confirmed? I thought Near burning the Death Note afterwards was only suggested by Tsugumi Ohba? Even if Near did burn the Death Note he still could have kept a page for a future plan for Misa. Kira4real (talk) 23:19, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'd have to double-check, but I think it's stated that Near burned them in chapter 108 when Matsuda's speculating that Near killed Mikami. Speculating that Near kept a page to quietly kill Misa a year later is going a bit far. There's nothing in the text to suggest that, and we should really be sticking to canon here. -- KylaraE (talk) 07:02, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Needed cleanup or deletion This wiki is for documenting canon. A myths page can be useful provided that its purpose is to correct common misconceptions, but this page is not serving that purpose. The "facts" sections are filled with speculation not supported or suggested by canon. Speculation is cool and all, but a canon-based encyclopedic wiki isn't the place for that. The facts sections need to be cleaned up to reflect canon, not to remote possibilities and speculation. Otherwise, I propose this page's deletion. – KylaraE (talk) 01:05, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Why does the Misa/Death myth even exist? Why would anyone think that Misa had allegedly gained the lifespan of Gelus and Rem? First, no rule says that when a Shinigami intentionally sacrifices themselves to extend the life of a human that they gain the remaining lifespan of that Shinigami. Neither the manga cover rules, how-to-read volume rules, nor the anime establish that this would occur. All the manga cover says is "By manipulating the death of a human that has influence over another human's life, that human's original life span can sometimes be lengthened. If a god of death intentionally does the above manipulation to effectively lengthen a human's life span, the god of death will die, but even if a human does the same, the human will not die." The How-To rules says the same thing. More likely, any increase in life would fall under the indirect effect rule: "A human death caused by the Death Note can indirectly lengthen another human's original life span in the human world even without the owner's specific intention to do so." Without any basis, why would anyone think Rem and Gelus' life span would increase Misa's? I guess one could misconstrue Rem's intention of extending Misa's life to the max possible by killing both L and Watari as this, but the intent in doing that is getting rid of the people most likely to discover Misa was the 2nd Kira and execute her, not to add on both of their life spans. Second, if the person saved by a Shinigami received the Shinigami's remaining life, the length of that remaining life could be beyond human possibility. There are a number of rules that reinforce the principal that it cannot do things outside the realm of general human possibility like a dying in another part of the world physically impossible to achieve or force a person to do things outside of their normal ability. Here, a Shinigami could have killed so much they have hundreds of years retained on their life span. If that Shinigami sacrificed their life for a human and that human inherited it, it would be impossible for a human to exist that long. Finally, even if Misa somehow got the remaining life span of Gelus, Rem, and the remaining lifespans of every human they killed, Ryuk killing Light with his death note could have indirectly shortened Misa's lifespan. The Rule from the Manga, Volume 8 Chapter 42, states: *''The use of the Death Note in the human world sometimes affects other humans' lives or shortens their original life span, even though their names are not actually written in the Death Note itself....'' Because Ryuk killed Light with his Death Note, it more likely had some indirect effect, shortening Misa's life. The problem with "Myth" pages like this is because the myths included only derive from the opinion of whoever wrote it. A myth needs to have at least evidence, or some probability, that support that it could be real or up for interpretation instead of just coming out of nowhere. Just because there is no evidence that says it can't happen, doesn't mean its any more probable. Or else I could just add "myths" like "L is actually a descendant of Sherlock Holmes," or "This whole anime is just a dream". You need at least some evidence to make a premise possible, and saying a Misa gained the lifespan of the Shinigami does not correlate with anything alluded in this anime. JohnnyTerrible (talk) 00:41, May 23, 2018 (UTC) The Purgatory Thing While I do doubt that the Shinigami realm is purgatory, it's stated that there is a Heaven and Hell within the first two episodes of the anime. Cruggles (talk) 15:57, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :One of the main points of the series is that there's no heaven or hell. Ryuk doesn't say that they exist, he says that a Death Note user cannot go to either, which is true, but he was really seeing if Light believed in such things. Later, Ryuk affirms that there is neither. How to Read affirms that there is neither. The rules affirm that there is neither. Ohba himself affirms that there is neither. Once someone dies, they simply cease to exist. Munchvtec (talk) 16:27, April 16, 2019 (UTC)